Often containers used to retain consumer directed products are purposefully designed to be difficult to open in order to prevent or deter tampering with the container's content. For example, cartons, such as, but not limited to, cardboard or corrugated paper food containers may be sealed using an FDA approved adhesive. Food containers may also include an inner foil pack that must be opened by breaking an adhesive or heat-sealed bond. Bottles containing beverages may include twist-off caps that require breaking a safety seal before the cap can be removed, and metal beverage containers may include a push or pull-tab of the type typically contained on soft drink cans. Medicant or pharmaceutical containers may include a safety cap that requires prying the cap off the container or the performance of several motions simultaneously, e.g., pushing down and twisting, in order to remove the cap. These containers may also include a safety seal that must be removed before the container's contents may be accessed. Further still, other forms of medicant or pharmaceutical containers may include adhesively bonded or heat-sealed foil backings bonded to a flexible plastic container. These types of containers include, but are not limited to, blister packs. While the described features, as well as and other similar features not mentioned, serve useful purposes, their presence may severely inhibit access to a container's contents.
Therefore, there is needed a device that includes tools for assisting with the performance of the functions required for manually opening containers containing consumer directed products. More specifically, there is needed a device for assisting with the performance of the functions required for opening medicine or pharmaceutical containers.